The present invention relates to a closure plug for bores, including a cylindrical steel jacket whose outer peripheral surface features a toothed design.
Such closure plugs are principally known and are used to close off bores in hydraulic systems. Known closure plugs are formed in cup shape and are deformed with the aid of a ball pressed into the cup, or that their toothed design claws itself into the walls of the bore. This means that the jacket has to consist of a relatively soft material, as otherwise this can not be stretched with the aid of a ball or a cone. Problematic here is that for high pressures such closure plugs can, in individual cases, be released from the bore.